


1st of the month

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry and Louis enjoy some morning sex before some highly anticipated mail.





	1st of the month

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> #487 The anticipation of the new mail-order catalogue.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry woke up with Louis’ hot breath on the back of his neck in small puffs, rhythmic and soothing in his hazy state of sleep.  He smiled to himself and snuggled back into his warmth, moving his bum more than necessary as soon as he felt Louis’ morning wood pressing against his crack.  He let out a naturally gentle moan, his own hand lazily moving over his sleep-warmed tummy.  It always felt good to be turned on and extra sensitive in the morning, giving his nerves a gift in a state that could still be just a really good dream rather than a waking reality.  

He ran a hand down to the base of his own semi erect cock, circling his fingers around himself to loosely tease with a few languid strokes.  Even his own touch felt better in this state, his whole body warm and snuggly under the blankets and surrounded by his new boyfriend.  They hadn’t had the opportunity to have many sleepovers so far in their blossoming relationship but it felt like Harry had been waking up like this for years.  

He grinds his hips gently against Louis’ erection, catching his length to align perfectly along the length of his crack.  Subtly he rotated his hips in small figure eights, his fist tightening around himself, bringing himself to full hardness.  

“Louuuu,” he moaned gently, his voice soft and deep in the fragile quiet of early morning light.  

The breathing pattern changed near his ear with a small snuffle and a nose nuzzling into the edge of his hairline.  Warm lips pressed gently in his sweet spot, the dip right behind his ear and he melted into the mattress with the sensation, a sigh of a moan leaving him.  

“Morning,” he heard a rough mumble against his skin that made him smile, arms curling his middle to bring them even closer. 

Harry linked their fingers together, leading them both down to give his cock some attention, Harry’s big hand covering Louis’ as they wrap around his length.  They moaned out together, their hips finding a slow rolling rhythm.  Louis’ other hand splayed out over Harry’s tummy, arm slipped beneath his side, the feeling grounding and firm, holding them together without room for doubt.  

“Do you want to come like this?” Louis murmured against his neck, lips pressed against the juncture that meets his shoulder.  

“No, want you,” Harry pressed his hips back for emphasis.  

“Lube?” Louis simply requested and Harry’s hand immediately reached out to where it still sat on the bedside table from the night before and leaves it on the mattress beside them.  The stretch for a condom in the drawer was a little harder and caused him to roll halfway onto his stomach, Louis following without leaving a gap between their skin.  “Like this,” he mumbled, using his leverage to turn Harry fully onto his stomach.  

The weight of Louis’ body draped over his back felt wonderful but also left his dick trapped at a strange angle against the bed and he wiggled a hand down to adjust himself, the underside of his shaft rubbing against his smooth sheets.  His fingertips finally managed to grasp the edge of a condom package just inside the drawer, pulling it out to toss back at Louis, smirking when it hit him in the cheek.  He felt teeth sink gently into his skin in retaliation and smiled to himself though he let out a small whine of protest.  

“Turn your cameras on,” Louis mumbled and a thrill sparks throughout Harry’s body.  

Louis’ interest in filming had definitely added something to their relationship that Harry had never experienced before and he was thoroughly enjoying it.  It had prompted him to go out and invest in a few new cameras to add different angles to their activities.  He had situated one on his nightstand facing the bed from the top, his standard one he usually had on his desk and a third capturing an angle from the end of the bed.  They had filmed themselves several times since their first encounter but none of them had been live.  Not because it had been a negative experience for them the first time, quite the opposite actually.  He had received multiple requests during each of his solo shows since to have Louis make a guest appearance again but didn’t want to taint what they had, he didn’t want to make it something routine.  A live show with a partner was something he had only done that singular time but he had quickly decided it was something special.  That and he wasn’t willing to offer up every sexual encounter with his boyfriend to the public.  Exhibitionism was one of his kinks but he definitely had his limits.  Harry was waiting to post their other videos.   He wanted them to watch and edit them together, to agree on a final cut or to scrap them before he actually posted anything.  Harry had no interest in exploiting their relationship that way.  It wasn’t fun unless it was mutual.  And they always had the videos for themselves even if they never made it to the internet.  He was okay with that. 

His fingers fumbled for the small camera remote on the night stand while Louis laid soft warm kisses over the expanse of his back, following the line of his spine before diverting off into random tangents over his skin that made goosebumps spring up at the sensation.  He turned on the system and tucked the remote under a pillow, pulling another pillow between his arms, rested his cheek against it and relaxed.  This was the best way to spend a morning, eyes drifting shut as he let himself just feel everything being done to him.  He hummed out noises of encouragement, unable to stop the gentle movement of his body like a boat on the calm seas to give his cock just a little bit of friction.  

“Still open from last night?” Louis asked softly over the small click of the lube cap, a chilled slick finger running down his crack making him flinch just a bit as he hummed in agreement.  

Louis didn’t let their bodies separate more than necessary while he worked a finger gently into his hole and then two.  The intrusion was always foreign at first but the stretch was easy and not uncomfortable, nothing he wasn’t used to.  Without warning Harry was left empty, giving a small grunt of protest and cracking an eye open to look back at Louis who had sat back to tear open the condom.  He watched as Louis rolled it on, something unexplainably erotic to him about the routine act.  Harry’s dick gave a small twitch of anticipation beneath him, biting into the flesh of his lip and kept his eyes glued to Louis’ crotch until the latex was secured at his base.  

Louis covered himself over Harry’s body again, kissing the mark he had started against his shoulder while he settled into position.  Louis’ thighs were warm where they straddled Harry’s, knees planted on the bed forcing Harry’s legs together. 

“Lift up just a little,” Louis prompted, a hand guiding his hip to give him a better angle.  Harry had never done it quite like this before but it felt so intimate despite not being face to face.  

“So tight like this,” Louis mumbled, squeezing the head of his dick to slide against Harry’s hole to spread the lube before pressing into the resistance.  They both felt the added effort it took for Louis to push in, the extraordinary pressure it took to breach his entrance not painful but profound, a surprising level of intimacy Harry had never experienced during sex, not this strongly anyway.  

By the time Louis’ hips were flush against the round of his cheeks Harry was nearly gasping for breath.  The angle made it feel as if Louis’ dick was pushing up against his lungs from the inside and the weight of his body pressed down to compress his chest from above.  It wasn’t a sensation of suffocation though, instead the feeling of weightlessness as he gave himself over completely to Louis’ control, knowing Louis would let up if he sensed it was too much.  He trusted Louis, the slow gentle rock of their bodies assuring him that he was in good hands.  

It felt good to take their time like this.  So many of their other sexual encounters were fueled by lust, by their mutual attraction and the time they had spent apart, by their heated phone sex conversations and the urge to act them out in person, by both of their healthy sexual appetites.  He couldn’t find anything he regretted about their intense fucking but this felt like the first time they were making love.  They hadn’t said it yet of course, hadn’t even thought it, but he knew both of them felt like they were more than just a casual fling.  From the soft presses of Louis’ lips to the gentle sway of their bodies, cemented when Louis’ hand crept up to find Harry’s, linking their fingers together in a meaningful squeeze; it definitely felt like making love.  In all the times he had let his mind go to forget about the cameras pointed at him, he would look back at this as the first time he truly was not aware of their staring presence.  

He tilted his hips as Louis rocked against him with more purposeful thrusts, moaning deeply from the change in angles.  It also shifted his own stiff cock pinned against the mattress, his stomach curved just enough to give it just a fraction more space.  Each rock of their bodies pushed the tip of his dick to catch against his belly button which was a strange sensation for his navel but a pleasurable one for the wet head of his dick that almost mimicked what it felt like to catch on Louis’ hole when he was teasing him.  His body chased the feeling, rolling his hips back against Louis and tilting them back to aim his dick at his stomach with each thrust.  

“Fuck, Harry, you feel so good,” Louis mumbled, lips moving up his cheek to kiss the corner of his mouth, “I’m so close.”  

Louis’ voice was almost a whisper, warm breaths hitting his cheek at a quicker pace than before. 

“Me too,” Harry answered and wiggled a hand under his body to give himself the pressure he was craving. 

Louis came with a shout above him, hips punching in staccato through his orgasm and bringing Harry to his.

The bed beneath him was wet with his come and their sweat but he didn’t even attempt to move while their heaving chests slowed to normal intervals.  He loved feeling every inch of Louis touching him, grounding him to the experience, making it last.

“That’s one way to start off a month,” Louis smirked, lazily kissing the corner of Harry’s lips.  

“Wait, is it the first of the month?” Harry stilled, twisting to look up at Louis as he shifted to pull out rid himself of the condom.  

“Yeah?” Louis answered distractedly, rolling away to discard the condom in a tissue in the trash off the side of the bed.  

“It’s the first of the month??” Harry asked again, popping up to prop himself on his elbows, childlike excitement taking over his face.  

“Yes….?” Louis looked at him quizzically, settling back onto his side.

“It’s the first of the month!!” Harry jumped out of the bed while Louis stared at him, surely thinking his orgasm had fried his brain.  

“I get to pick out new toys today, Louis!!” His bright and excited voice was a stark contrast to the intimacy they had just shared but he couldn’t help the kid in a candy store feeling that had taken over.  

Ignoring the mess that was still smeared over his stomach, he scampered out of the room and too the front door in all of his naked glory.  He ripped open the door and ran down the stairs to his mailbox, ignoring his startled neighbor’s stare as he streaked past her without modesty.  He gathered his mail in his arms and ran back up the stairs, this time greeting his shocked neighbor with small nod, too preoccupied to notice her open mouthed stare at his free hanging cock and messy torso.  

“Louis it’s here!!” he let the door slam closed behind him, the rest of the mail falling absently to the floor to leave a discretely brown paper covered catalog in his hands.  

He flopped down on the bed on his stomach, ignoring the damp spots beneath him, ripped open the envelope and flipped open to the first glossy page.  Propped up by his elbows, he rested his chin on one hand while the other fingered the corner of the flimsy catalog page.  

Louis watched this whole exchange with amusement, finally settling down next to him on his stomach when he realized Harry’s attention was zoned in.  

“What do we have here then?” Louis asked, looking over to see a page filled with pictures and descriptions of different condom and lube varieties.  

“One of my sponsors!” Harry explained, “Or, well, kind of.  I can pick out whatever I want and then they send it to me for free as long as I use it on my cam show or review it in the little blog section on my page.” 

He flipped to the next spread which was filled with male models showing off lingerie designed with the extra bulge of a penis in mind.  

“These would look so good on you, Lou!” Harry pointed to a picture of a man modeling something lace that fit over the curve of his bum perfectly  with a cut out accented by a bow right above his crack.  

“You’re into that?” Louis asked curiously, leaning in to get a better look.  

“Doesn’t matter if I’m into it or not.  Even a straight man would do a double take at your bum if you were wearing those.  I don’t make the rules Louis.  You just have a spectacular ass.  They would look amazing.”

Louis snorted and shook his head after Harry dog eared the corner of the page as a marker, turning over to the next category of products.  

“Don’t you have enough toys in that drawer over there?” Louis asked, gesturing over towards the desk.  

Harry gasped with a dramatic hand coming to his chest, affronted, “One can  _ never _ have too many toys, Lewis.” 

“I don’t know about that.  I only have the one and I’m doing just fine,” Louis shrugged, pretending not to notice the way Harry’s exaggerated jaw drop.  

“Okay nope!” Harry flipped the catalog shut and pushed it under his pillow.  “I’m going to pick some things out for you and you’ll wonder how you ever got along without them!”  

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head.  “I think I’ll still be fine without them.”  

“It’s already decided!  Now shoo!  I have to pick something out for you!” he made shooing motions with his hands before playfully pushing him off the bed.  

“Are you being serious? I’m not even dressed!” Louis laughed after he gently hit the carpet, Harry’s smirk taking on a mischevious tilt.  

“Okay fine.  Let’s go make breakfast.  I’ll make my selections later.  You’ll definitely be thanking me in a week.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/161506178292/title-1st-of-the-month-author-jaerie-rating)


End file.
